


Stripped to the Bone

by megsbreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Love, Marriage, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsbreen/pseuds/megsbreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned by the one man who was always meant to be there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something I wrote.

Amy watched him drive off into the distance.

It was hard enough that she had been the fault of all of this, but it was **worse** that he had left without saying goodbye.

She _knew_ he could see her in the mirrors of his car. She _knew_ **he** was abandoning her.

 

The sun was fading into the darkness in the distance, symbolic of her hope which had disappeared.

Moments before this Amy had believed that he **might** stay. Stay just to keep _her_ happy. Stay because she **needed** him.

In such a short amount of time, these thoughts had been **crushed,** all she could think about now was tricking herself into believing he  **would** return. 

 

 

The situation had began when she had got mad at him.

**MAD** that  _he_ wasn't telling the truth.  **MAD** that she was being lied to. 

SHE WANTED REVENGE.

Yet she didn't _expect_ to catch him with **ANOTHER** woman.

Everything went _downhill_ after that.

ARGUMENTS,

**SHOUTING,**

_WISHING SHE'D NEVER GOT INVOLVED._

Amy had said those words that **NO ONE** wanted to hear.

_Those_ words that pushed someone away easily.

 

_**"I HATE YOU."** _

 

~~storming off was not the best of ideas though~~

~~it had only made things worse~~

 

~~~~By the time she had returned, he was in the car driving away.

 

She was alone.

**Stripped to the bone.**

standing in the middle of the road. 

watching as he escaped her clutch.

 

He was **MEANT** to be the **ONE** man she could count on for her whole life.

**HE WAS MEANT TO BE THERE FOR HER.**

 

"Dad."

Her eyes welled up.

_"Daddy."_

 

 


End file.
